Gloomy Sunday
by SugaryFairy
Summary: Sakura Haruno sempre fora uma garota alegre. O sorriso fácil no meio da multidão. O rosto risonho que sempre estenderia a mão. E, principalmente, era o raio de sol no céu nublado de seu ilustríssimo namorado, Sasuke Uchiha. Porém, tudo pode mudar. Basta um único Domingo Sombrio... SasuSaku, Darkfic, Deathfic


— Escolha a última carta — a garota de cabelos rosados pediu em meio aos soluços.

— Ok, espere um pouco... — o rapaz balançou a cabeça.

— Sasuke, você está bêbado!

— Eu? Jamais! É você que está louca na cachaça e fica achando que todo mundo também está, Sakura — ouviu um resmungo vindo dela.

— Escolhe logo!

— Hm... — analisou as costas das cartas dispostas a sua frente. — Essa.

Sakura tirou todas as outras cartas e deixou apenas aquelas três que Sasuke havia escolhido.

Estavam ali, um de frente para o outro. O tapete onde sentavam não era o suficiente para lhes aquecer. Podiam sentir o frio do assoalho. Várias almofadas estavam espalhadas ao redor do casal, porém, nenhum dos dois ousaria se mexer.

O vento assobiava e um insistente barulhinho de vidro sendo arranhado podia ser ouvido. Algum galho batendo contra a janela. A enorme lua cheia que brilhava no manto escuro do céu era suficiente para clarear a noite.

Sakura tocou a primeira carta e respirou fundo. Sasuke a olhava intensamente.

Onde havia se enfiado? Sabia que tinha uma namorada metida com coisas de magia e ocultismo. Deveria saber que Sakura levaria a sério aquele negócio de ler cartas para ele e que ela teria ali — ora, mas era muita falta de sorte do menino Uchiha — um baralho de Marselha.

— Pare com esse suspense! — Pediu e ouviu a sonora gargalhada meio afetada pelo álcool.

— Cagão — virou de uma só vez. — Oh...

— O quê? — Olhou com curiosidade a ilustração. — Carta ruim?

— Está brincando? _A força_. É um símbolo inabalável. Significa a dominação de algo. É muito poderosa... — Sasuke estava só sorrisos. — Mas...

— Mas? Tem um "mas"?

— Todas as cartas possuem pontos positivos e negativos. Até mesmo A Força. Em alguns casos, ela pode significar a impotência diante de alguma situação que você pensou ter controle — deixou a carta de lado e viu Sasuke dar de ombros.

— Eu gostei mais do outro jeito... Tsc, deixa esse negócio pra lá!

— Está doido? Agora que começamos, precisamos terminar. Vejamos... — ela virou a segunda carta e riu. — _O Pendurado_.

— O que essa significa?

Sakura fez um som sibilante e ardido.

— O Pendurado é uma das poucas cartas que não tem um lado realmente bom. Mas pode significar total entrega a um sentimento... Sei lá, um sentimento desses aí que nos deixa com a cabeça nas nuvens... — riu marota.

— Acho que nunca senti isso.

— Sasuke! Que insensível! — Fez-se de ofendida. — Pois espero que O Pendurado aja nessa sua vida. E não do jeito bom!

— E de que jeito seria?

— O Pendurado revela um estado de impotência. Não pode fazer nada em relação ao que está acontecendo — o clima pesou.

Sasuke não havia ligado muito para aquilo, mas podia ver nos olhos de Sakura que para _ela_ tinha importância.

— Isso é balela — Sasuke estalou a língua.

— Tem razão — Sakura balançou as mãos. — Vamos logo ver o que o destino lhe reserva e... — emudeceu assim que virou a última carta.

Os nomes das cartas estavam todos em francês. Contudo, Sasuke imediatamente identificou aquela figura.

 _A Morte._

Pensou que Sakura surtaria. Se já estava com aquela cara depois do tal Pendurado, imagine só o que faria com aquilo?

— Nossa, Sasuke... — e, surpreendentemente, ela começou a rir. — Mas que dedo podre você tem pra cartas, hein? — No meio da gargalhada, o soluço da bebedeira voltou e ela praguejou alto.

— Sinceramente...

— Não leve ao pé da letra. A Morte é uma carta mais positiva que O Pendurado — informou. — O fim pode ser apenas um novo começo. Bom, é claro que também tem seu lado ruim...

— Obviamente. Olha o nome disso. A Morte. Dá pra ser mais específica?

— Você é muito bobo! Não precisa ser a sua morte. Nem mesmo a morte de alguém. Pode significar o fim de algo. Simplesmente — deu de ombros e começou a recolher o baralho.

— Você não vai fazer?

— Não funciona assim — enfiou as cartas organizadas numa caixinha e a fechou. — Todo esse negócio de tarot me deixou meio... — o sorriso travesso nos lábios cheios e rosados foi o suficiente para entender o que aquela danada queria. — Vai dormir aqui hoje? — Tirou o moletom que usava e puxou os enormes cabelos para cima.

— Quem me dera. Preciso voltar logo pra casa, tenho um projeto pra terminar — curvou-se e tentou beijar a ponta do nariz de Sakura, mas ela o agarrou. — Minha nossa, ainda fico chocado com sua força.

— Ah, Sasuke... — pediu manhosa.

— Você não colabora — sorriu e afastou a cabeça o suficiente para lhe beijar a testa com ternura.

Era completamente apaixonado por aquela mulher.

— Você não pode dirigir assim — ela sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

— Eu já mandei mensagem pro Itachi — murmurou de volta e ela o empurrou. — Vamos lá, ainda pode me dar uns beijos durante cinco minutos.

De repente o rosto de Sakura se iluminou. Quase como se tivesse se lembrado de algo importantíssimo.

— Sasuke, já ouviu falar em "Gloomy Sunday"? — Ela se levantou para, logo em seguida, jogar-se despreocupada sobre a cama macia. Alcançou o próprio celular e começou a fuçá-lo.

— Domingo sombrio? Como hoje? — Com sutileza, acompanhou a namorada até a cama, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

— Não. A música — ele fez que não. — É uma música húngara. Dizem que ela foi a responsável por inúmeros suicídios. Até mesmo o do próprio compositor.

— Sakura, você acredita em cada coisa! Francamente...

— É sério! Existem várias teorias sobre os mistérios que envolvem essa letra. Parece que ele a escreveu como despedida para um grande amor que o deixou e, quando você a ouve, sente tudo o que ele sentiu. Toda a angústia...

— Ah, claro. Como se uma música pudesse iniciar uma onda de suicídios — encarou a namorada que o olhava mordendo os lábios.

— Vamos ouvir! — E já estava pesquisando pela tal música.

— Sakura, o Itachi logo chega...

— Está com medo?

— Coloca logo essa porcaria — franziu o cenho e sentou-se à beira da cama, procurando pelos sapatos.

Sakura aumentou o volume de seu dispositivo e a música começou a ecoar pelo quarto. Sasuke parou o que estava fazendo ao ouvir a introdução no piano e mirou Sakura. Ela ainda sustentava um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Era uma grande fá daquele jazz suave e estava encantada.

Quando a voz soou, Sasuke soltou um risinho abafado e voltou a atenção para seus tênis. Nem conhecia aquele idioma. De onde mesmo era a música? Áustria? România? Pouco lhe importava. Não prestou muita atenção. Estava tão concentrado em seus cadarços que mal percebeu o sorriso de Sakura se esvaindo lentamente enquanto a canção terminava.

— Acabou? — Ela não respondeu. — Viu só? Esses negócios são pura besteira! — Virou-se pronto para fazer uma piadinha, mas assustou-se ao ver a expressão tão vazia dela. — Sakura?

— Oi? — ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você estava... — não pôde terminar, logo o som impaciente das notificações em seu celular os incomodava. — O babaca chegou... — ainda estava alcoolizado e Itachi o zoaria por meses. — Estou indo. Amanhã passo aqui pra pegar minha moto e vamos juntos pra faculdade, ok?

Sakura virou a cabeça lentamente. Os olhos permaneciam vagos.

— Tudo bem, Sasuke... — jogou-lhe um sorriso mínimo.

— Até amanhã — curvou-se sobre ela e lhe beijou demoradamente na testa. Mais uma enxurrada de notificações foi ouvida. — Já vou! — Proferiu como se Itachi fosse ouvi-lo. — Você vai ficar bem?

— Ah, claro. Eu também tenho coisas pra fazer, eu... — pigarreou e apontou um grosso livro no criado-mudo. — Preciso terminar aquele monstrinho, ali.

Sasuke assentiu e, quando o telefone tocou pela terceira vez e a foto de Itachi brilhou na tela, revirou os olhos e correu desajeitado para fora do pequeno apartamento.

Itachi devia estar puto.

⸟⸞⸟ ⸞⸟⸞

A segunda amanheceu chuvosa. O vento frio obrigara Sasuke a se agasalhar bem e arrumar uma capa de chuva para que pudesse suportar as rajadas de ar durante o trajeto que faria de moto até a faculdade.

Havia conseguido uma carona com Itachi até a casa de Sakura. De lá era só pegar sua garota, a moto e partir.

Parou ao lado do seu xodó — uma belíssima Harley —, sacou o celular e tratou de mandar uma mensagem para Sakura.

Ela demorou três minutos para visualizar e começar a digitar.

Sakura nunca respondia. Apenas descia.

 _"_ _Não vou. Amanheci doente_. _"_ , foi a resposta que ganhou.

Sasuke suspirou. Sakura nunca faltava. Era uma excelente estudante e levava seu curso muito a sério. Cursava literatura e pretendia ser uma escritora. Se estava disposta a cabular aula, realmente estava mal.

 _"_ _Quer que eu fique e lhe faça companhia?"_

 _"_ _Não, logo vai passar. Tenha uma boa aula, princeso."_

Sasuke sorriu, enfiou o celular no bolso e caçou seu rumo.

Se Sakura disse que logo ficaria bem, então ela logo ficaria bem.

Sakura nunca mentia.

⸟⸞⸟ ⸞⸟⸞

Sakura _nunca_ mentia.

Sakura _nunca_ faltava.

Sakura _nunca_ ficava doente.

Sakura _nunca_ deixava de atender suas ligações.

Sakura _nunca_ o deixava preocupado.

Sakura _nunca_ fazia um punhado de coisas que vinha fazendo nos últimos três dias.

Sasuke jamais estivera tão aflito, mas tentava crer que a mensagem recebida há algumas horas realmente era verdadeira.

 _"_ _Estou bem, fique tranquilo"._

Nunca fora alguém religioso, mas que Deus permitisse que fosse verdade.

Estava em sua segunda aula do dia e já olhava com angústia para o relógio que tiquetaqueava sem parar na parede. Os olhos iam dos ponteiros para o professor. Os dedos batucavam a mesa sem emitir som algum e, por mais que tivesse tido uma noite de sono razoável — havia conseguido dormir ao menos 6 horas —, sentia o corpo pesado.

Quase deixou o suspiro escapar quando finalmente foi liberado. Teria um período livre e, decidido, enfiou a mão no bolso e agarrou sua chave. Estava pronto para ir até o apartamento de Sakura e descobrir o que estava acontecendo de tão grave para que ela faltasse por três dias consecutivos.

Assim que se virou para a entrada com o intuito de sair, viu sua namorada ali, parada.

Estava muito atrasada.

Sakura _nunca_ se atrasava.

Aliviado, Sasuke quase deixou um sorriso brotar em seus lábios, porém, qualquer resquício dele desapareceu ao perceber que Sakura não estava bem.

Ela parecia perdida.

Ainda estática, ela olhava tudo a sua volta com receio. Atenta a cada detalhe. As íris esverdeadas tremeluziam.

Sasuke aproximou-se daquela figura extremamente confusa e, aos poucos, foi percebendo detalhes que — ele sabia — não pertenciam à Sakura.

As mãos estavam apertadas em volta da correia que prendia a bolsa pesada ao corpo de Sakura. Percebeu os nós dos dedos brancos, tamanha era a força que fazia. As pernas trêmulas mal aguentavam o peso do próprio corpo. A postura estava terrível. Curvada para frente, encolhida. Queria se esconder de algo. Mas de quê?

— Sakura? — Sentiu o estômago gear quando os olhos dela caíram sobre si.

Vazios. Completamente vazios.

O olhar sempre alegre e vívido, de repente estava murcho, apático e o que o adornava eram olheiras profundas que ficavam ainda mais roxas em contraste com a pele assustadoramente pálida.

Sakura estava sem cor alguma. Nem mesmo o rosa de seus cabelos parecia vibrar. Não ali. Não naquele momento.

— Sakura, o que houve? — Angustiado, Sasuke ameaçou tocá-la nos braços e ela recuou.

Usava mangas longas e grossas.

— Sasuke, eu... — a voz saiu falha pela falta de uso. Provavelmente não falava há três dias.

— Você está péssima! Quando disse que estava doente, achei que era apenas um mal estar. Precisamos levá-la ao hospital.

— Não, não! — Forçou um riso rouco. — Sasuke, eu estou bem. Só... Eu só vim pra entregar essa... — pigarreou. — Esse relatório. Ele é muito importante e não poderia deixar de...

— Vou entregá-lo na secretaria e você fique sentada ali — apontou umas cadeiras próximas a uma saleta. — Quando eu voltar, iremos pra um hospital. Fui claro?

Sakura engoliu em seco e anuiu ainda meio insegura. O Uchiha pôde ver quando os olhos começaram a marejar.

Sasuke suspirou e contou até três. Abaixou-se e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

— Você me deixou preocupado — desceu o beijo para sua testa. — Eu volto em menos de dois minutos, sim? — Outro aceno positivo e um mínimo sorriso.

Aquilo bastou para aquiescer o coração de Sasuke.

Ele correu até a secretaria e pediu gentilmente que a senhora bondosa que estava ali entregasse o relatório de Sakura ao professor.

Partiu com a mesma pressa. Sentia os ombros mais leves. Levaria Sakura ao hospital e tudo ficaria bem.

Tudo ficaria bem...

Estatelou os olhos quando chegou na entrada e não viu a namorada.

Sasuke tratou de correr até o estacionamento e foi berrando o nome dela. Talvez ainda estivesse por ali.

Nada.

Discou o número já tão conhecido e esperou. Tocou até cair. O coração estava acelerado, quase arrebentando o próprio peito.

Quando ameaçou ligar novamente, a tela brilhou com a nova notificação de mensagem.

 _"_ _Desculpe, meu amor. Passei mal e resolvi voltar sozinha pra casa. Não se preocupe, já estou com o médico marcado pra amanhã. Beijos!"_

Sasuke grunhiu e passou as mãos pelo rosto, frustrado. Parecia que aquela maldita carta, O Pendurado, realmente estava agindo em sua vida.

 _Inferno!_

Digitou a resposta mais que depressa:

 _"_ _Vou ao médico com você"._

 _"_ _De jeito nenhum. Será em horário de aula. Não vou deixar que perca conteúdo"._

Mais um resmungo incompreensível saiu dos lábios que já se entortavam numa careta.

 _"_ _Ao menos posso te buscar?"._

Digitando...

Digitando...

Digitando...

...

 _"_ _Claro!"._

E Sasuke soltou todo o ar que só naquele momento percebeu estar segurando.

Sakura ainda o deixaria louco!

⸟⸞⸟ ⸞⸟⸞

Na quinta, Sakura novamente não apareceu na aula. Porém, daquela vez, Sasuke não se preocupou. Sabia da consulta médica e ficava satisfeito em saber que ela cuidaria do que quer que fosse aquilo.

As aulas terminaram e Sasuke se despediu com pressa de seus companheiros. Tinha um compromisso com Sakura e não deixaria de buscá-la na consulta. Estava verdadeiramente preocupado e fazia questão de ser o primeiro a saber sobre o quadro de saúde dela.

Chegou à clínica combinada e sentou-se numa das cadeiras da sala de espera. Pousou o tornozelo direito no joelho esquerdo e coçou o nariz. Olhou em volta. Fungou, coçou a nuca. Trocou as pernas e batucou os dedos na cadeira. Por Deus, Sakura já deveria ter saído!

Impaciente, Sasuke foi até a recepcionista que checava algo em uma grossa agenda branca.

— Olá, será que posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

— Desculpe, senhor. Se for um encaixe, peço que espere um pouco mais — ela sorriu simpática.

— Ah, não. Eu gostaria de checar se uma paciente já saiu. Vim buscar Sakura Haruno.

— Um momento — ela habilmente girou em sua cadeira e deu alguns cliques no computador. — Senhor, Sakura Haruno tinha uma consulta marcada para hoje, mas não apareceu.

— O quê?

— Ela não veio, senhor.

— Entendo. Obrigado — afastou-se de cenho franzido, ainda absorvendo aquela nova informação.

Vacilou em sua caminhada para fora. Se Sakura não estava ali, provavelmente estava em casa. Não sabia se a falta à consulta havia sido acidental ou proposital. Só sabia que sentia a vista embaçar enquanto ligava o celular.

Foi a conta do aparelho se acender, Sasuke já correu para seus contatos. Uma ligação o deixaria mais calmo. Entretanto, antes de completar a ação, viu a notificação surgir no topo da tela.

 _"_ _Desculpe."._

Sasuke empalideceu. Os dedos trêmulos mal conseguiam digitar uma resposta. Sentiu o sangue se esvair de seu rosto. O coração estava apertado no peito.

Tentava acalmar os ânimos ao repetir para si mesmo que aquele "desculpe" era simplesmente para pedir perdão por ter faltado ao médico. Mas aquele pressentimento ruim o avisava que era tarde demais.

Tentou ligar novamente. Caiu na caixa postal. Outras três tentativas falhas se seguiram até que, com aquela sensação terrível, partiu para o prédio de Sakura a toda velocidade.

Furou sinais, fechou carros e quase atropelou dois pedestres. Estava se lixando para as multas que viriam depois para seu endereço. Precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

Precisava vê-la. Precisava senti-la.

Precisava ser capaz de fazer algo.

Sentia os cabelos lhe castigarem a face nua. Só então percebeu que estava sem capacete. Praguejou, soltando alguns impropérios ao vento. Não tinha tempo para parar e se equipar. Estava com pressa.

Atormentado, estacionou a moto na garagem do prédio da maneira menos desastrosa que pôde. Chamou o elevador, contudo, ele estava demorando demais.

"Você não tem muito tempo", sussurrou uma vozinha em sua cabeça.

Sasuke correu para as escadarias. Subiu sete lances de escada como se estivesse correndo uma maratona. Sentia os pulmões queimando.

Fechou os olhos quando se viu de frente para a porta do apartamento de Sakura. Nem mesmo precisou bater. Estava escancarada.

— Sakura? — Avocou, mas não obteve resposta.

O apartamento estava sinistramente quieto.

Sakura sempre deixava uma música tocando. Nem que fosse apenas um instrumental. Nunca estava tão silencioso.

Vistoriou sala e engoliu em seco. O pomo de adão subiu e desceu bem lentamente enquanto ele admirava aquele cômodo.

Parecia ter havido uma guerra ali. Os sofás estavam desalinhados e com as almofadas espalhadas. Os inúmeros livros jaziam jogados pelos cantos. As estantes, tombadas. A mesinha de centro, totalmente estilhaçada. Sasuke passou vagarosamente por cima do abajur tombado aos seus pés e se aproximou dos cacos do que antes era uma mesa.

Sangue.

A cabeça girou.

— Sakura! — chamou outra vez e, novamente, o silêncio foi sua resposta.

Sucumbindo ao desespero, Sasuke correu até o quarto dela. Não estava diferente da sala. Completamente revirado. Porém, quando seus olhos caíram no grosso rastro de sangue que terminava na porta do banheiro, seu mundo parou.

— Sakura! — Ele se viu barrado pela porta trancada. — Sakura, abra!

O pavor arrepiava cada pelo de seu corpo. O vermelho sumindo por baixo da porta só aumentava seu martírio.

Afastou-se e se jogou contra a porta. Foram necessárias três investidas até que conseguisse arrombá-la.

Sasuke sabia que Sakura não estava bem. Percebeu que andava estranha e se recusava a falar com ele. Viu que tinha sangue na sala e ali, no quarto. Entendeu que, ao entrar ali, poderia encontrar coisas nada agradáveis.

Porém, Sasuke jamais estaria preparado para aquilo. _Jamais._

O corpo imóvel e pálido de Sakura estava ali, jogado entre a privada e o boxe do chuveiro. Ao seu redor, Tufos cortados do cabelo cor-de-rosa se espalhavam. A toalha verde ainda a enrolava e o cabelo continuava úmido, todavia, estavam curtos. Os lábios, sempre corados, encontravam-se roxos. As unhas provavelmente não estavam diferentes, mas Sasuke não pôde vê-las.

As mãos e braços da garota estavam inteiramente ensanguentados.

Os dedos da mão esquerda ainda seguravam uma enorme tesoura de costura.

Os profundos cortes na vertical que se estendiam por ambos os pulsos fizeram tudo girar para Sasuke.

— Sakura! — Agachou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para seu abraço. Estava começando a ficar gelada. — Sakura, Por favor! Sakura!

Agarrou-a com mais força e encostou a cabeça ao seu peito. O choro veio sem permissão. Ardia e doía. Já estava ficando insuportável, quando ouviu o breve retumbar do coração dela.

Muito fraco, muito baixo. Mas o suficiente para saber que ainda havia vida no corpo da garota.

Com as mãos já sujas do vermelho que a envolvia, Sasuke tateou seus bolsos em busca do aparelho telefônico. Estava afoito. A respiração, falha.

— Tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem...

⸟⸞⸟ ⸞⸟⸞

O som das gotas de soro pingando era o único que se ouvia naquele quarto. O cheiro de éter permanecia forte. Sempre dizem que, estando num hospital, uma hora ou outra você vai se acostumar com o odor.

Mas Sasuke não se acostumava.

Não sabia se eram as circunstâncias, porém, além de não se familiarizar, ainda se sentia enjoado e tonto.

Talvez fosse o cheiro combinado à visão de ver Sakura ali, deitada e ressonando profundamente.

Os pulsos estavam enfaixados. A cânula nasal a ajudava na oxigenação. Estava desacordada há um dia inteiro, contudo, fora de risco. Felizmente Sasuke chegara ao apartamento a tempo de salvá-la daquela tentativa de suicídio.

 _Suicídio_. A palavra o deixava com os pelos da nuca arrepiados. Nunca achou que Sakura pudesse tentar contra a própria vida. Era um baita choque. Quase não acreditava.

Viu uma pequena movimentação na cama e se pôs de pé. Sakura mexia as mãos. As pálpebras trêmulas se abriram com dificuldade e espanto.

Ela estava surpresa por estar viva.

Surpresa e descontente.

— Sasuke? — disse baixinho, com a voz falha.

— Não se esforce — andou até o criado-mudo e encheu um copo d'água. — Ainda está sem forças. Beba — ele ofereceu o copo e Sakura se negou, virando o rosto.

— Por que estou aqui?

— Seus pais logo chegarão. Tiveram que pegar um avião às pressas para vê-la — acariciou-lhe a bochecha. — Não nos assuste assim de nov...

— Por que estou viva, Sasuke? Por quê? — berrou o mais alto que pôde.

— Eu fiquei preocupado com você e fui ao seu apartamento. Você estava apagada no chão do banheiro. Tive que trazê-la o mais rápido que pude para o hospital. Sakura, por Deus, você poderia estar...

— Morta? Pois é assim que eu devia estar! Morta! Morta! Morta! — Usou a pouca força que tinha para começar a esmurrá-lo no peito.

— Sakura! — Sasuke gritou e segurou-lhe os cotovelos, olhando no fundo dos orbes desesperados.

Ambos estavam assustados, mas Sakura encontrava-se à beira de um ataque. Se estivesse ligada a um monitor cardíaco, ele estaria apitando como louco.

— Morta, Sasuke... — ela tombou a cabeça em seu peito.

— Calma, fique calma. — alisava os cabelos grosseiramente cortados e segredava a ela.

Os ombros começaram a tremer e ele sentiu o tecido de sua camiseta se molhando. Sakura se entregava às lágrimas. Era agonizante. Ela estava sofrendo. Sofrendo muito. Algo estava acontecendo e Sasuke não podia fazer nada.

Sentia-se ridículo por pensar no próprio ego ferido naquele momento. Estava ali, vendo sua namorada se desmanchar em seus braços e só conseguia pensar em como havia sido inútil e impotente. Assim como O Pendurado.

— Por que fez isso, Sakura? — a questionou com paciência e ainda em meio aos carinhos.

— Sasuke, eu preciso. Se não fizesse, Ela viria.

— Ela?

— _Ela._

— Sakura, eu não entendo... — não queria que ela ficasse agitada, então perguntava com leveza. Como se nada estivesse realmente errado.

— Eu preciso morrer! — Berrou e o empurrou. — Eu só tenho dois dias! Dois dias para o domingo sombrio!

— Isso é sobre aquela música? — Exaltou-se. — É tudo por causa daquela porcaria?

— Você não entende! — Gritava cada vez mais, chamando atenção dos enfermeiros e profissionais no andar. — Não fui eu, Sasuke! Foi Ela. Eu preciso partir! — Arrancou a cânula nasal e puxou as agulhas que lhe perfuravam o braço sem hesitação alguma.

— Sakura, por favor! — Por mais que o coração quase pulasse para fora, ele tentava soar calmo.

— Por que me salvou? — Ela chutava as cobertas para longe e se debatia tentando firmar as pernas ainda moles.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Um homem todo vestido de branco abriu a porta de supetão. — Enfermeiras! — Gritou o mais alto que pôde e correu até Sakura, amparando-a.

— Eu quero que me soltem, me larguem! — Esperneava sem medir as consequências. Sasuke, vendo a dificuldade do enfermeiro, tentou ajudá-lo como pôde.

Em segundos o quarto estava tomado de profissionais. Sakura berrava e chorava e não sossegava de jeito nenhum. Continuava repetindo que deveria morrer pelas próprias mãos, ou Ela viria.

Quem era Ela?

— Sedem-na! — O médico responsável ordenou.

— Não! Eu não posso dormir!

O sedativo foi aplicado depressa. Era forte. Logo Sakura começou a amolecer e a ajeitaram na cama. Suas súplicas e lamentos passaram a ser somente palavras desconexas sussurradas.

— Coloquem-na no soro novamente e quero tiras de couro nas mãos e pés.

— Doutor, isso é mesmo necessário? — Sasuke interviu.

— Ela está tendo surtos psicóticos. Talvez sejam alucinações — virou-se para o primeiro homem que adentrou o local. — Quero que marque uma consulta com uma equipe psiquiátrica para amanhã. Essa garota é uma ameaça para si.

— Não, ela não é! — Irritou-se.

— Sr. Uchiha, sei que é difícil aceitar, mas ela provavelmente está sofrendo com problemas psicológicos graves. Ela se encontra em um quadro delicado e precisará de muito apoio — falou compreensivo. — Os pais dela logo estarão aqui. Não se preocupe, rapaz. Vá para casa e descanse um pouco — deu-lhe dois tapinhas nas costas e saiu.

Sasuke o acompanhou com os olhos e esperou todos saírem de lá para apoiar-se ao leito de Sakura e chorar.

Amava-a de corpo e alma. Queria que fosse ela a passar o resto da vida ao seu lado. Ela era única, especial, perfeita.

Tornar-se-ia uma grande escritora. Ele tinha certeza. Teriam um ou dois filhos, um cachorro e um gato — nunca chegariam a um acordo se tivessem que escolher — e morariam numa casa tranquila e afastada da cidade. Ele a projetaria. Ela aproveitaria toda a calmaria para escrever inúmeros livros e Best Sellers. Ele se ocuparia com projetos que seriam encomendados. Viveriam muito bem.

Isso, claro, Se ela o aceitasse. Sakura teria um futuro brilhante, era notório. Não era justo que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Não com ela.

— Você vai ficar bem, ouviu? — Apertou a mão adormecida. — Tudo vai ficar bem... — fungou novamente e ouviu Sakura resmungar.

— Domingo...

Sasuke levantou-se. Aquele comportamento de Sakura era fruto da música que haviam ouvido. A tal Gloomy Sunday.

Ele precisava saber mais.

Com cuidado, abaixou-se e depositou um cálido beijo na fronte da Haruno. Investigaria aquilo e começaria pelo local mais óbvio: a casa de Sakura.

Não pensou que voltaria para lá tão cedo e, muito menos, que voltaria com o apartamento ainda naquela situação.

Entrou novamente naquele local tentando ao máximo segurar o fôlego. O cheiro de sangue estava impregnado no ar e flashes do momento em que encontrara Sakura desacordada continuavam a brilhar em sua mente.

Procurou pelo celular de Sakura, porém, não obteve sucesso. Se quisesse descobrir algo realmente importante, teria que se empenhar um pouco mais.

Avistou o laptop da namorada ali, esquecido em cima da cama. Aquela era sua única chance.

Agarrou-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e partiu para a própria casa. Conseguiria se concentrar mais em seu quarto, sozinho e rodeado de um silêncio menos perturbador.

Os pais e o irmão não estavam. Facilitaria muito.

Sentado em sua escrivaninha, Sasuke abriu o aparelho ainda meio receoso. Conhecia a senha, acessar tudo não seria um problema.

Foi direto até o histórico.

Domingo.

A letra da música e suas traduções tinham sido muito procuradas. Sasuke podia vê-las em diversas línguas. Vídeos onde ela se estendia por horas também haviam sido acessados.

Segunda.

Tudo o que Sakura ouvira na segunda se resumia naquela música. E, pelo visto, havia a apreciado enquanto fazia pesquisas incessantes sobre sua origem. A vida e morte do compositor, teorias bizarras e nomes em um idioma que Sasuke não sabia pronunciar.

Ele leu tudo com muita atenção, tentando sugar cada resquício de informação possível.

Terça.

A primeira pesquisa havia sido sobre pesadelos. A segunda, sobre vozes ecoando na cabeça. A terceira, sobre suicídio. Sasuke sentia as mãos suarem. Imaginou as coisas terríveis pelas quais ela havia passado naqueles três dias.

O histórico continuava recheado de "Gloomy Sunday", até que um link lhe chamou atenção. "Deusas Wiccas" era o nome do site. Clicou.

O layout limpo não deixava muitas pistas. Apenas um fundo branco com o nome bem grande em letras garrafais negras. Abaixo, uma pequena barra de pesquisa com a instrução: insira seu sobrenome aqui.

Sasuke estranhou, mas digitou. "Uchiha".

A tela piscou e um aviso surgiu. "Sem relação".

Tentou novamente, mas trocou para "Haruno" e o site o levou a uma nova aba. Anônima daquela vez.

"Bem-vinda, Haruno.".

Abaixo, uma enorme árvore genealógica se desenhou. Quando Sasuke passava o cursor por algum galho, um quadro informativo se abria. Entretanto, não tinha tempo para aquilo.

Tudo no site era muito minimalista e neutro. Sasuke não sabia bem como mexer naquilo. Seus olhos liam todas as informações que podiam por aquela página. Estava a ponto de descobrir como mexer nas abas, quando uma janela de conversa subiu no canto inferior direito.

O nome no topo do chat era "MariSab". Abaixo, a mensagem:

 _"_ _Não achei que a veria online novamente, Haruno. Resolveu esperar até sábado?"._

Sasuke petrificou. Não sabia o que pensar daquilo, mas não tinha o melhor dos pressentimentos.

 _"_ _Quem é você e de onde conhece minha namorada?"_ , foi direto. Ele precisava de respostas depressa.

 _"_ _Então o famoso Sasuke esbarrou no notebook da namorada morta?"._

 _"_ _Como soube?"._

 _"_ _Ela me procurou"._

Sasuke sentiu-se enojado e assustado. A ânsia veio por pensar que existiam pessoas como aquela. A tal MariSab era, provavelmente, a cabeça de alguma seita suicida e fizera a mente de Sakura. O pânico o atingiu por pensar que Sakura, tão forte e independente, havia sido enganada por aquele tipo de gente.

 _"_ _Sakura está muito bem. Foi só um susto. Fique bem longe dela."._

Ele viu que a pessoa do outro lado estava digitando, porém, desistiu.

Esperou dez segundos e meio e, irritado, fez menção de fechar aquela conversa. Contudo, o novo balão negro que surgiu o impediu.

 _"_ _Encontre-me amanhã para um café. Responderei todas suas dúvidas"._

 _"_ _Como sabe que tenho perguntas?"._

 _"_ _Eu sei das coisas, Sasuke. 18 h, no Ruot's"._

E ficou offline.

Os músculos de Sasuke se tencionaram todos de uma só vez até ele cair mole na cadeira e resfolegar. Era perigoso demais encontrar um completo estranho a troco de algo que ele nem mesmo sabia se teria. Contudo, algo dentro de si gritava, urrava, suplicava para que fosse.

 _"_ _Só tenho dois dias!"_ , as palavras retumbaram em sua cabeça.

Precisava entender o que havia acontecido com Sakura o mais rápido possível.

⸟⸞⸟ ⸞⸟⸞

— Mais café, senhor? — a moça simpática de avental perguntou ao seu lado.

— Hã? Ah, Não. Obrigada. Só vou esperar — ela assentiu e saiu.

Sasuke checou o horário. 18h34min. MariSab não era muito pontual.

Não sabia como se reconheceriam. Nem ao menos tiveram uma conversa decente. Dois minutos trocando mensagens que mais pareciam um bate e volta de perguntas com um convite suspeito no final era, no mínimo, bizarro.

A sineta da porta soou e ele não conseguiu distinguir se estava aliviado ou ainda mais apavorado com a figura feminina.

Os olhos verdes estavam duros e escurecidos. O cabelo louro, preso e úmido. Só então Sasuke percebeu que chovia lá fora. Usava um casaco sobretudo negro e sinistro. No lábio inferior, as bolinhas metálicas de um _piercing_ se destacavam.

Ela vinha sombria, quieta, discreta.

Sasuke imediatamente soube que era ela.

— Está atrasada

— Pediria desculpas pelo atraso se me importasse. Finalmente pude te conhecer. Sakura estava preocupada com você quando falou comigo.

— Mari Sab, eu...

— Temari, meu querido. Temari — viu a mocinha ameaçar chegar perto e oferecer-lhe café, mas a parou com um sinal de mão.

— Temari. O que sabe sobre Sakura? Por que ela fez o que fez?

— Suicídio? — Ele a olhou reprovador — _Tentativa._

— Como você sabia dessa história? Quem é você? O que fez com a cabeça dela? — Começou a acusá-la.

Temari suspirou e puxou um cigarro de um dos vários bolsos. O ambiente era fechado e a placa de "proibido fumar" estava bem visível. Todavia, ninguém ousaria chegar perto da figura endiabrada que tragava seu santo cigarrinho.

— Sasuke, já ouviu "Gloomy Sunday"?

— O que essa música tem? — exaltou-se e socou a mesa, chamando atenção de alguns por ali.

— Acalme-se, garotão. Não queremos atenção — tragou. — Conte-me exatamente o que sabe sobre Gloomy Sunday.

— Sei que um louco a compôs depois de ser chutado pela namorada e acabou se matando depois por ter causado uma onda de suicídios. Li alguns artigos que Sakura acessou há uns dias. Sei o suficiente.

Temari o olhou com descrença pingando dos olhos.

— Parece que fez o dever de casa. — Riu com escárnio. — Você não sabe muito, Sasuke. Não tanto quanto eu sei. Não tanto quanto Sakura soube.

— Ela _ainda_ sabe.

— Por pouco tempo — afastou a franja dos olhos. — Ah, querido Sasuke. Da missa, não sabe a metade... — tragou novamente o cigarro uma última vez antes de apagá-lo na xícara vazia de Sasuke — Sabe quem mais se matou? _Ela_.

— _Ela_?

— Virgínia Meggyesfalvi. Esse era o nome da "amada". Mas Virgínia e Reszo não eram amantes normais. Eles eram bruxos. O problema era que Reszo mexia com algo que Virgínia abominava. A magia negra.

"Reszo sempre quis brilhar no mundo musical e, ao usar de seus poderes para conseguir um pequenino espaço em uma gravadora, Virgínia o deixou. Não poderia ficar com alguém que ia contra seus princípios. Reszo enlouqueceu e escreveu Gloomy Sunday, mas não por mágoa. Gloomy Sunday era uma maldição. Qualquer um que a ouvisse e guardasse angústias no coração, estava fadado ao suicídio. Reszo fez isso para que Virgínia o aceitasse novamente. Não aguentando ver tantos inocentes morrendo, ela tomou sua decisão."

"Virgínia era uma bruxa muito poderosa e encontrou uma forma de quebrar o feitiço de Reszo. Porém, toda magia tem seu preço. Para que o mundo se livrasse da dor de Gloomy Sunday, ela se sacrificaria. Virgínia tirou sua própria vida em prol de todos que pudessem sofrer ouvindo a canção demoníaca. Seu corpo foi encontrado dias depois com a letra da música ao lado."

"Reszo enlouqueceu. A fama já o estava deixando pirado e, ao receber a notícia de que sua amada partira, ele mergulhou ainda mais na loucura. Todavia, o estopim foi quando descobriu que, antes de morrer, Virgínia havia dado à luz uma criança. Reszo jogou-se da janela de seu prédio em Budapeste. Mas, antes de ir, lançou uma última maldição. Não podendo trazer novamente a praga do suicídio geral, ele ordenou que qualquer descendente de Virgínia que ouvisse a música num domingo, seria condenado."

"A filha de Virgínia cresceu, teve filhos e seus filhos também tiveram filhos. Gloomy Sunday ficou adormecida por tempos até que, desenterrada, foi ouvida por um dos amaldiçoados. Durante a semana que esteve sob o feitiço, ele relatou que via Virgínia e Reszo de diferentes formas. Virgínia suplicava para que ele tirasse a própria vida. Caso contrário, Reszo o faria e a maldição original seria restaurada. Desde então, quando algum descendente a ouve, tira a própria vida antes que a semana se complete. Caso contrário...".

Ela parou. Sasuke a olhava, atento a cada movimento.

— Caso contrário...?

— A pessoa é morta _misteriosamente_ e a maldição original retorna. Qualquer um que ouvir a música estará sujeito ao suicídio. Sakura sofreu os efeitos da música. Ela é uma descendente de Virgínia. Precisa seguir seu destino.

— Como podem ter certeza?

— Não temos — deu de ombros. — Mas não podemos arriscar. Sakura deve morrer pelas próprias mãos, Sasuke. Ela precisa ceder ao suicídio para um _bem maior_.

— Não! — Levantou-se furioso. — Ela não vai fazer isso! Eu não vou deixar!

— Sakura tem até a meia-noite. Não a impeça, é tudo que lhe peço — pediu séria.

— Está maluca? Por que eu daria ouvidos a você?

— Eu também sou descendente de Virgínia, Sasuke. Minha mãe também era. Ela foi uma das muitas que sofreu as consequências de ouvir Gloomy Sunday. Porém, sua morte não foi em vão. Não deixe que a de Sakura seja!

— Ela não vai morrer, Temari. Seja por suicídio ou homicídio. Nada vai machucá-la!

— Sasuke!

— Obrigado pelo seu tempo.

Sasuke jogou algumas notas na mesa e deixou o local. Tinha um objetivo traçado: correr até o hospital e vigiar Sakura. Talvez, só talvez, se Sakura passasse intacta pelo domingo, sua vida voltaria ao normal.

Sim, havia uma esperança!

Chegou ofegante ao hospital. A jaqueta estava molhada e os sapatos, enlameados.

— Sakura Haruno está com alguém no quarto? — Perguntou afobado à enfermeira cuidando da recepção.

— Sakura Haruno? Oh, não. Os pais foram mandados embora depois que ela surtou mais uma vez. Trancaram-na em um quarto especi... — não foi capaz de terminar.

— Surtou?

— Ela tentou o suicídio outra vez. Está sedada e presa em uma sala onde não poderá se machucar ou ser machucada.

— Onde?

— Senhor, peço que se acalme. A visita à ala onde a senhorita Haruno está internada não é liberada. Caso queira se sentar e esperar por mais alguma notícia, fique à vontade.

Ela não deu tempo para Sasuke respondê-la. Saiu de lá com vários exames em mãos.

Sasuke, apavorado, sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima de si e passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto de total desespero. Ele precisava vigiá-la. Não sabia como ela estava, não sabia se a veria de novo.

Não sabia se...

Espantou aqueles pensamentos. A tal Temari com certeza era uma biruta sem procedência. Não cairia no joguinho dela.

Já era quase nove da noite. Resolveu que ficaria ali e esperaria pelo amanhecer.

Nada machucaria Sakura no quarto especial. Nada. Repetia para si mesmo como um mantra.

Estava exausto. Não podia deixar que Sakura sofresse ainda mais. Queria-a ao seu lado. Segura e sorridente, como sempre.

Seus olhos estavam pesados. Recostou a cabeça na parede e se permitiu descansar por alguns minutos.

Nunca pensou que se arrependeria tanto.

Acordou com o som de uma lâmpada estourando bem acima de si. Abriu os olhos num rompante, se amaldiçoando por ter dormido. De repente, outra lâmpada mais à frente estourou e todas as luzes do corredor começaram a piscar.

Os olhos de Sasuke desceram para o chão e, ali, aos seus pés, ele viu uma carta daquelas que Sakura usara para ler seu futuro.

 _A Morte._

Tremendo, checou o horário.

Meia-noite.

Num surto de adrenalina, pôs-se a correr por aquele corredor, seguindo por onde as luzes tremeluziam ou vacilavam.

— Senhor, não pode entrar aí! — Ouvia o grito distante.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde. Os passos apressados que dera outrora na escadaria do prédio de Sakura pareceriam passar em câmera lenta ao lado daqueles.

Mesmo na velocidade em que estava, conseguiu capturar a pequena carta colorida colada à parede de um dos corredores.

 _A Morte._

O pânico já se tornara sua expressão natural. Parou quando se viu de frente para uma porta branca e pesada de ferro. Apenas uma pequena janelinha permitia que visse o que acontecia lá dentro.

Grudada no vidro da janela, a última carta que veria.

 _A Morte._

Arrancou-a com ódio e se permitiu ver através do vidro.

Os olhos imediatamente reconheceram os cabelos rosados mal cortados que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro enquanto sua dona estrebuchava em meio aos lençóis.

Não conseguia ver as íris esverdeadas. Apenas branco. Seus ouvidos e nariz sangravam. O monitor cardíaco apitava sem parar. Se Sakura não estivesse firmemente presa a grossas correias de couro, já teria rolado da cama e estaria convulsionando no chão.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não, não, não.

— Saia da frente, garoto! — Foi brutalmente empurrado por homens uniformizados.

Os ouvidos zuniram e sua visão escureceu.

Viu a equipe médica tentar de tudo para salvá-la, mas fora em vão.

Logo o som ininterrupto denunciava o coração totalmente parado.

Sasuke caiu de joelhos, ainda incrédulo. Ela estava morta.

Sakura estava _morta._

⸟⸞⸟ ⸞⸟⸞

Velar o amor de sua vida foi uma das coisas mais tristes que Sasuke fez. Não conseguiu permanecer no evento fúnebre por mais de dez minutos.

A realidade o atingia como um soco.

Saiu da pequena capela onde o corpo era velado e foi para o primeiro lugar que seu coração mandou.

O apartamento de Sakura.

A porta estava aberta. Logo estaria novamente disponível para aluguel. Tudo estava vazio. As fotos não enfeitavam mais as paredes. As velas aromatizadas não coloriam o ar. Os sons melodiosos não se faziam mais presentes.

Foi até o antigo quarto. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes haviam se divertido ali. Os papos, a conexão, a troca de palavras, carinhos e afetos tão mútuos, tão íntimos, tão deles...

Sasuke recostou-se a parede e escorregou até o chão. Chorou tudo o que tinha direito.

Lavou a alma. O pranto sofrido descia como lava. Não se preocupou em ser silencioso. Os urros de dor precisavam sair. Chorou até os olhos ficarem inchados e vermelhos. Chorou até cair deitado no chão frio. Chorou até que secasse por dentro.

Chorou até cansar.

Ali, estirado no assoalho, Sasuke tentava recuperar o fôlego.

— Que domingo sombrio... — sussurrou para si mesmo e soltou o riso mais triste de sua vida.

Agarrou o celular e pesquisou por aquilo que jurou jamais nem mesmo pronunciar.

"Gloomy Sunday".

A culpada. A maldita.

Enquanto as notas ecoavam pelo quarto, ele mirava o teto. O olhar vago e triste.

Suspirou quando a canção chegou ao fim e, ao se virar para colocá-la uma segunda vez, vislumbrou uma mulher sentada ao seu lado.

Os cabelos negros caíam ondulados pelos ombros. Os lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso leve. Os olhos verdes lhe pareciam inconfundíveis.

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe na fronte. Sasuke não retesou ao toque. Fechou os olhos e apreciou o afago em seus cabelos.

Quando abriu novamente os olhos para fitá-la, não pôde deixar de sorrir. O cabelo, antes negro, passara a reluzir num tom rosado. O rosto mudara. A boca já não exibia um batom tão vermelho.

Os olhos... Ele os reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

— Sakura...

— Por que ouve algo tão triste? Você não deveria...

— Sinto sua falta.

Ela nada disse. Acenou positivamente e continuou a acarinhá-lo.

"Vocês podem ficar juntos", sussurrou uma voz em seu ouvido. "Ceda, rapaz. Ceda...".

Ele sorriu. Sabia o que fazer.

 _"_ _Anjos não pensam_

 _Em um dia te devolver_

 _Não ficariam eles zangados_

 _Se eu pensasse em me juntar a você?"_

Levantou-se com calma. Não tinha pressa. Nada e nem ninguém o pararia.

Subiu mais três lances de escada até chegar ao topo daquele prédio. Sentia o vento balançando seus cabelos e o beijo da brisa em sua face.

Sakura estava ali. Bem a sua frente. Era só andar mais alguns passos e a alcançaria.

Chegou à borda. A beira do precipício. O convite para um fim.

 _"_ _O fim pode ser apenas um novo começo."._

— Estou chegando.

Sasuke virou-se de costas e pulou.

Durante a queda, o sorriso não deixou seu rosto. No celular em seu bolso, ainda tocava Gloomy Sunday.

Sasuke morreu num domingo sombrio. Espatifou-se no asfalto e lá ficou em exposição para que todos vissem.

Numa esquina ali perto, Temari via o triste fim do rapaz.

Balançou a cabeça com desgosto.

Era o início de uma nova maldição.

Como descendente de Virgínia, ela só tinha uma opção. Por um _bem maior_.

Extenuada, Temari desenrolou seus fones de ouvido e pôs-se a procurar pela música. Não deixaria aquela maldita onda suicida começar novamente.

De jeito nenhum.

 _"_ _Meu coração está te dizendo_

 _O quanto eu queria você_

 _Domingo sombrio"_

* * *

Pesquisem CVV - Centro de Valorização da Vida. Eles estarão sempre prontos para estender a mão.

Hotline de prevenção ao suicídio - 141

Lembre-se: você não está sozinho.

A história foi baseada no mistério da música Szomorú Vasárnap (Gloomy Sunday/ Domingo Sombrio), também conhecida como "Canção húngara do suicídio". Na história original, dizem que Raszo (o compositor) a escreveu depois de ter terminado o relacionamento com sua noiva. A música foi lançada e rodou o mundo, ganhando até uma versão em inglês interpretada por Billie Holiday. Vários foram os suicídios ligados a essa música, incluindo o da amada de Reszo que também tirou a própria vida por não aguentar a tristeza que sua canção havia causado.

Só uma informaçãozinha rápida: o nome da ex-noiva de Reszo foi criação minha e tentei igualá-lo ao nome de nossa Sakura. Tendo em mente que Sakura = flor de cerejeira e Haruno = Primavera, usei Virgínia = nascida na primavera e Meggyesfalvi = Aldeia de cereja.


End file.
